Sing
by She'sExpensive
Summary: Bella vive viendo los videos de aquel chico en Youtube. Aquel desconocido no sabe que existe, pero vive esperandola. El amor puede tener mil caras...o una bolsa de papel en la cabeza. Minific! TH.
1. Sing

_**Gente! Si, lo se, se que esto ya lo había subido…pero sin querer cometí un error y borre la historia xD Si, soy una estupida! En fin, el caso es que es la misma, espero los mismos reviews…ya que solo llevaba un capitulo xD**_

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Meyer! Yo solo juego con ellos a mi antojo!_

* * *

**Sing**

**BPOV**

- ¡Alice, ven ya! – chille, sentándome estrepitosamente en la silla giratoria, la cual se me fue hacia el lado - ¡No pienso esperarte!

Me afirme de la mesa donde estaba el ordenador, encendiendo y dando pequeños saltitos en la silla.

Estaba extasiada. Lo único que quería era volver a verlo otra vez, escuchar su voz, sentir su respiración como si fuera la mía…

- Por favor, Bella. Exageras – dijo Alice, entrando en la habitación con dos vasos de bebida y sus pantuflas – Pareces de esas mujeres necesitadas.

- No estoy necesitada, Allie. Me enamore de él, ¿entiendes? No logro concentrarme en nada más que no sea su voz o esos labios sonrosados…

Ella me dio un zape en la cabeza.

- Aterriza, linda Belly – tomo un banco y se sentó a mi lado – Estas como yo el día en que Jasper se paseo por la casa en calzoncillos por primera vez.

Estalle en risas.

- Oh si, lo recuerdo a la perfección – aclare mi garganta para que mi voz sonara aguda - ¡Oh Dios, Jazz, Jazz! ¡Con esos boxers y ese paque…! ¡¡¡Ya prendió!!!

Agarre el Mouse desesperada, tecleando como esquizofrénica. La página se abrió al fin.

- Bella, vas a romper mi teclado – yo golpeaba con fuerza las teclas, escribiendo - ¡No se va a escapar de la pantalla!

Ella no entendía mi desesperación y ansias de verlo, lo fuerte que repicaba mi corazón dentro de mi caja toráxica al saber que en segundos escucharía su voz.

- Aquí, mira, mira – agarre su cabeza y la acerque a la pantalla – Él.

Las dos guardamos silencio, mientras Golden Pegs tocaba "Y Told You So" en su cover acústico. Sus labios se movían tentadoramente al cantar y sus dedos revoloteaban por las cuerdas, sentado en la cama de su ordenado cuarto.

- Dios… – hiperventile, acariciando la pantalla suavemente con mis dedos.

- Bella – Alice me miro, pero no podía levantar la vista del chico - ¡Es-un-video-en-Youtube! ¡Ni siquiera se le ve la cara completa!

- ¡Pero él es real!...donde sea que este – le mire fijamente, y su boca se abrió de sorpresa – Alice, te juro que no se como, pero me he enamorado del chico de esa pantalla con tan solo oír su voz y la pasión con la que canta.

Ella me examino algunos segundos, evaluando la situación.

- Se parece a ti en ese aspecto, y realmente te gusta – dijo, y no era una pregunta. De todos modos yo asentí - ¿Has tratado de…ubicarlo?

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Cómo se supone que lo hiciera?

- Viendo su cuenta de Youtube, Bella. No me vayas a decir que no se te había ocurrido…

Me sonroje levemente, mordiéndome el labio. Alice suspiro, soltando una isita, y se apodero del Mouse. Apareció otra página, de colores azulados y marrones.

- Okay… - fue bajando por la pagina – Creo que tu chico no quiere ser reconocido. No sale su nombre, ni su lugar de residencia ni una foto. Solo dice que ama la music amas que a nada en todo el mundo y que tiene 22 años.

¿Por qué no iba a querer ser reconocido? Era…Dios, era buenísimo, no entendía como aun no lo contrataba alguna disquera. Tenía un talento nato, algo que yo y mi guitarra aun no alcanzábamos. ¿Y por ser talentoso no quería que lo reconocieran?

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarlo? – pregunte, desanimada – No puedo pasar toda mi vida viéndolo solo en videos, Allie.

Ella cavilo algunos segundos.

- Bueno…quizá no sea tan difícil – dijo al fin, sonriendo maléficamente.

- Puede vivir en cualquier parte del mundo, Alice. ¡Podría vivir en Fiji! – me levante, medio histérica, y me puse caminar por toda la habitación.

- Habla ingles, lo cual reduce nuestras posibilidades – se sentó en la silla giratoria y comenzó a teclear, mirando la pantalla – Su acento es Estadounidense, lo que las reduce aun más.

Me acerque a ella y vi que estaba buscando gente en Facebook. Coloco el nick de nuestro enmascarado – a falta de un nombre -, pero no apareció nada.

- Vale, eso es malo – Alice se masajeo las sienes con los dedos - ¿Dónde más?

- No lo se, pero Jacob me espera para cenar – me enfunde el abrigo y tome mi bolso y mi guitarra – Tratare de buscar algo en sus videos, y…gracias. Se que esto te debe de parecer una locura.

Ella sonrió.

- No mas de lo normal, siempre tan diferente, Bella… Además, sabes que adoro hacer de cúpido – dijo, guiñándome un ojo – Ve a darle comida a nuestro chucho.

Me reí.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Las calles estaban frías a causa del invierno duro que nos estaba azotando. Las aceras estaban mojadas e incluso con algo de hielo, lo que me hacia andar mucho más despacio de lo normal, algo malo pues deseaba llegar a casa para escuchar su voz otra vez.

Sí, estaba loca por ese hombre. Todo de él me fascinaba, no podía alejarlo de mi mente desde que lo vi por primera vez en Youtube.

_Flash Back._

_Que hermoso. Un domingo, sola en casa, sin cable y sin juegos. ¿Podría ir peor? Oh, claro, y faltaba Jake, quien había salido a una reunión de trabajo a Nueva York, dejándome más sola que el pez de la pecera._

_Tome mi tazón de cereal con leche y camine hacia mi habitación, la cual compartía con Jacob. Me tire sobre la cama y encendí mi laptop, para matar el aburrimiento. Pase la mitad de la tarde vistiendo monas en la pagina que Alice solía jugar cuando venia a casa, eran mis típicos momentos de ocio._

_De repente, se me encendió la ampolletita sobre la cabeza. Me levante a buscar mi guitarra, la afine un poquitin y pase los dedos por las cuerdas. Entre a Youtube, una pagina que siempre usaba para sacar canciones nuevas, y puse el nombre "Boys like Girls", a ver si aparecía algo que no fuera la misma canción de siempre. Claro, como la suerte parecía odiarme, era la única que la gente sabia tocar y subir a la maldita pagina. Frustrada, baje un poco para ver si había alguien que valiera la pena escuchar, y entonces lo vi. Incluso desde lejos, sus labios y su barbilla se definían completamente._

_Presione sobre la imagen, y el video comenzó a reproducirse. Mis oídos solo podían escuchar a aquel nuevo Mozart tocando la guitarra y cantando, con una voz ronca y aterciopelada, una voz perfecta y deseable, con una pasión que nunca había escuchado. Él tocaba cada acorde como si quisiera regalarle la vida a cada uno de ellos. Pronunciaba cada palabra como si fuera digna de llevar una corona sobre sus letras, como si toda la vida s ele fuese cantando y tocando._

_Me tenía hipnotizada, extasiada. Él era impresionante, hermoso. Sus labios se movían con delicadeza, esos perfectos labios que ahora solo deseaba besar. Su piel blanca y lisa, su ancha espalda y esos músculos que se marcaban a través de su camiseta de algodón. Era Adonis, quien fuera, era un Dios. Mi Dios, el Dios de mi idolatría._

_Fin Flash Back._

Al día siguiente, ya tenía todos sus covers en mi MP4. Quería fotos, pero las únicas que podía sacar eran de sus videos, y yo quería verlo de cara completa. Yo quería contemplar el rostro de aquel hombre que había llenado mi vida de más música, de más alegría, de más amor. Era un guitarrista enmascarado, algo que a me resultaba tanto frustrante como excitante.

Estaba completamente segura; él era mi otra mitad, y haría lo que fuera para encontrarlo, aunque viviera en la misma Antártica.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Mi casa era un pequeño departamento que compartía con mi mejor amigo, Jacob. Nuestra convivencia era simple: él trabajaba, yo cocinaba y limpiaba. Jake no podía ni tostar pan, la última vez que lo intento tuvimos que remodelar toda la cocina.

- ¡Estoy en casa! – grite al entrar.

Deje las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor y me quite los zapatos. Sí, ya que yo era la que limpiaba, ninguno de los podía usar zapatos dentro. Eran pantuflas, o nada.

- ¿Bella? – escuche que preguntaba mi amigo desde el salón de juegos.

- No, Santa Claus. ¡Jojojo! – ironice, entrando. Estaba jugando Halo frente al televisor – Eres un asco en ese juego, Jake. No se por que te empeñas tanto.

- Quiero ganarte – respondió, sin despegar la vista del televisor - ¿Cómo te fue en casa de Alice?

- Bien, ¿sabias que se compro un perro? ¡Y es alérgica! Lo hace solo por Jasper.

- Yo no soportaría a un perro en casa aunque cocinaras todos los días lasaña. (N.A: Que ironía, eh?? xD)

Baje la cabeza, fingiendo resignación.

- Entonces mejor cocino garbanzos – dije, volviéndome hacia el pasillo.

A los dos segundos, Jake salto del sillón.

- ¡NO! – me sujeto por los hombros - ¡Yo quiero lasaña!

- Nopes, ya has dicho.

- Bells…por favor, sabes que no haces lasaña desde hace un mes…

Me miro con los mismos ojos suplicantes que usaba Alice cuando quería que la acompañara a Victoria Secret's. Lamentablemente, a él también le funcionaba.

- Vale, vale. Haré lasaña. Peero, a cambio, espero un favor.

Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cuál?

- No lo se, te lo digo cuando se me ocurra algo.

Él bufo.

- Eres un caso perdido – soltó mis hombros y volvió al sillón – A cocinar, Belly Chef.

Me acerque a la muralla y golpee mi cabeza. Odiaba ese apodo.

Mientras cocinaba, la radio no dejaba de reproducir las canciones mi guitarrista enmascarado…o como fuera que se llamara.

* * *

_Hola gente!!!_

_Sisisi, vengo aquí con algo nuevo…algo nuevo y muy extraño xD Esta historia se me ocurrió hace dos días. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que Bella xD cuando vi a un chico…que tocaba guitarra. Y Dios, canta y toca tan bien…y es tan lindo…le gusta la misma música que a mi y tiene 14 años!! Y le gusta crepúsculo!!! Estoy…no lo se…me gusto mucho. Lo único malo: vive en Canadá!!!! Si, lo se, la suerte me odia xD Así se me ocurrió todo esto xD no será muy largo, unos diez capítulos como máximo, no mas._

_Ya ven que Bella se enamoro de un "guitarrista enmascarado"…y supongo que todos sabemos quien es xD En el próximo capi, POV de él!!! sisisisi, les encantara :D Me esta quedando muy lindo!_

_Espero que les haya gustado!!! Y espero muchísimos reviews, por que la idea, según yo, es bastante original xD_

_Cuídense mucho!!! Los quiero!!! Hasta pronto!_

**Samm!**


	2. Musica, musica y ¿Hannah Montana?

_Aquí vengo de vuelta! Espero que les guste este segundo capitulo. Canción para escuchar: How to save a Life, de The Fray._

_Los personajes son propiedad de la querida Meyer, a mi me gusta divertirme con ellos!_

**Música, música y…¿Hannah Montana?**

**Epov**

Tome la guitarra y enfoque la cámara correctamente, para que solo se viera desde mis labios hacia abajo. Presione el botón de "grabar" y volví a sentarme sobre la cama. Puse mi teclado en reproducción automática para que la pista que ya tenia grabada comenzara a sonar, y al instante "How to save a Life" estaba sonando. Comencé a cantar, como todas las tardes, para al rato unir la guitarra.

Estaba sumamente concentrad. La pasión que la música causaba en mi nada ni nadie la había causado jamás, incluso dudaba que fuera a pasar, era algo inexplicable. Podría decir que tenia una familia poco preocupada de mi, y que me refugiaba en la música, pero estaría mintiendo. Simplemente había nacido con aquel don, un don que agradecía, pero que no bastaba para darme el valor de mostrarme frente a una cámara.

- ¡¡Hermano!!

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de un portazo y Emmett y Jasper entraron por esta.

- ¡Maldito seas, Emmett! – Exclame, abrazando al grandote que mas parecía una mole gigante – Estaba grabando, hermano.

- Lo se, lo se, por eso hemos venido – se sentó en mi silla giratoria frente al ordenador – Jasper tiene en mente una nueva canción para nuestro súper mega trío.

Mire al susodicho con el ceño fruncido y expresión divertida.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunte, sin poder creérmelo – No sabia que compusieras, Jazz.

- Alice es mi musa, amigo – dijo, palmeándome la espalda y mirando a través de la cámara – No se como escribes y cantas tantas canción de amor sin sentir melancolía.

Me reí, pasando los dedos sobre mi guitarra. Si él supiera…

- Tengo la esperanza, Jazz, de que alguien al otro lado de la pantalla se enamore de mi música – respondí, observando la nada – Y quizás de mi. Con eso me basta.

- Eres un baboso, Edward – dijo Emmett, viendo los comentarios de mis videos en Youtube - ¿De verdad crees que hay alguien detrás de un ordenador enamorada de ti? ¡Hay muchísimas! ¡Mira todos estos comentarios!

- Hablan de mi, Em, no de mi música – me recosté en la cama – No son mujeres para mi. Yo quiero…

- A una que ame la música junto a ti, lo sabemos, lo repites a diario – me corto Jasper – Hay miles.

- No, solo una, pero aun no consigo encontrarla.

- Vale, Romeo, deja de fantasear y vayamos al sótano a grabar la nueva, así la subimos hoy mismo a Myspace.

Tome la guitarra y Jasper me ayudo a bajar el teclado, como lo hacíamos a diario todas las tardes desde que cumplimos los 14.

Cuando nos cambiamos de escuela junto a Emmett, Jasper fue el primero que nos escucho tocar en la sala de música. Nos propuso formar un trío cuando la mole lo descubrió espiándonos a escondidas los viernes, y desde entonces solíamos tocar música en la misma sala. Nunca avanzamos a más de eso…hasta el día de hoy. Mis padres nos escucharon tocar hace unos ocho meses, y dieron la idea de subir canciones y videos a Myspace…así que manos a la obra.

Emmett jugo un rato con su batería mientras yo con Jasper conectábamos los cables del teclado y de mi guitarra electro acústica.

- ¿Y si le ponemos…?

- No, Emmett, no le pondremos un solo de batería, como te lo repetimos todos los días – le corto el rubio a mi hermano – No ponemos solos de nadie, lo sabes.

- ¡Lo se! Pero podríamos hacer excepciones de vez en cuando…

- Y así comienzan las peleas en todas las bandas. Que yo, que lo mió es mejor y bla bla…

- Por favor, Jazz, somos amigos. No es como si yo me fuera a meter con Alice o en su cama…

Jasper se enderezo y lo miro con fuego en los ojos.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, Emmett? – pregunto, marcando muy bien cada palabra.

- Yo…

- Jamás, JAMAS vuelvas a decir eso.

- Era solo…

- Con Alice no te metas.

- ¡Era un ejemplo!

- ¡Pero por que con Alice!

- Exageras, rubio.

- Te lo advierto…

- Uuuuy, Hannah Montana después del choque se a puesto celoso…

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Uyyy!

Me puse en medio de los dos.

- ¡¡¡Pueden callarse!!!

Los dos cesaron y me miraron asustados.

- Muy bien, ahora dejen de decir estupideces – apunte a Emmett – No haremos ningún solo por el momento, POR EL MOMENTO – apunte a Jasper – Era una suposición, así que cálmate, que Emmett es demasiado grande como para meterse con el duendecillo.

- Me dijo…

- Lo se, pero te lo merecías…de todos modos te pareces a Hannah… - sacudí mi cabeza y suspire – Mejor pongámonos a trabajar, estamos discutiendo por algo que no vale la pena.

La canción, nuevamente, trataba de amor. Era una mezcla de Boys Like Girls con Plain White T's. Amábamos nuestro estilo acústico, nuestra música…pero yo solo quería poder cantar mis canciones para alguien más que la grabadora, alguien que entendiera el mensaje de los sonidos, aunque no parecía querer mostrarse.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles lentamente, dejando que las gotas de lluvia golpearan mi piel con libertad. Amaba la lluvia, la sentía mi musa, como si quisiera limpiarme de todo y dejarme libre.

Tome la derecha con mi guitarra al hombro, paseando sin razón alguna por las calles. Por mi mente pasaban imágenes de una chica sin rostro, escuchándome tocar. Pero era simple imaginación. Deseaba con toda mi alma amar a alguien, sin tener que verme obligado a dejar de amar la música, como ocurrió hace algunos años atrás…Ugh, daba asco siquiera pensarlo.

Al entrar en otra calle, pase frente a un bar con los ventanales repletos de enormes carteles de varios colores y dibujos. En uno de ellos se leía:

¡NOCHE DE MICROFONO ABIERTO! MAÑANA SABADO POR LA NOCHE, SOLO SI VALES LA PENA.

Me quede allí afuera algunos minutos, leyendo todos los carteles que habían pegado.

Jamás había pensado en ir a una de esas noches de micrófono abierto, y en realidad no era que me gustaran…no es que encontrara que fueran una perdida de tiempo, solo que no eran para mi. Yo ni siquiera lograba cantar frente a mis padres y lo haría frente a toda esa gente…no, no era una opción.

Lamentablemente, mi mente no me gritaba aquello en esos momentos.

"_Podría funcionar…"_

"_Claro que no, haría el ridículo"_

"_No lo harías, eres bueno, todo el mundo lo dice"_

"_Claro, por que no me conocen"_

"_Estas loco, ¿lo sabias?"_

"_Sueles decírmelo a diario, no te preocupes de ponerme al tanto"_

"_Oh, que idiota eres…"_

"_Cállate"_

Parpadee un poco y deje de lado a mi conciencia. Algo me gritaba que tenía que ir, y la vergüenza parecía estar esquivándome justo allí.

Mi celular vibro en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros, haciendo dar un respingon.

- ¿Diga? – conteste, retomando el paso nuevamente y tachando mis anteriores pensamientos.

- _¡Edward!_ – Exclamo Jasper – _Tienes que venirte de inmediato para acá._

- ¿Y…por que? – pregunte, medio divertido, más que nada por que había comenzado a saltar sobre las posas de agua como un niño pequeño.

- _Alice acaba de conseguirnos una cita con "Decaydance"_ **(N.A: Una disquera propiedad de Pete Wentz, el vocalista de Fall Out Boy).** _Nos esperan en una hora._

_Mi __corazón se acelero._

- Jazz…

- _Deja de ser tan crió, Ed_ – me regaño – _Pareces un bebé, y así no sirves para el mundo de la música._

- Uf, que apoyo…

- _¡Trato de ayudarte! Tienes que despertar, hombre. Vivir la vida, gozarla, mostrarte. Te esperamos en 15 minutos, así que corre._

Y me corto.

Me detuve y observe mi reflejo en la poza de agua que estaba justo debajo de mí.

No podía, el terror me carcomía hasta las neuronas. No les fallaría a mis amigos, pero antes pasaría a comprar una bolsa de papel para ponerme en la cabeza.

* * *

_Listo! Les ha gustado? Ya conocen un poco mas de nuestro Edward…y no se, me gustaría escuchar sus teorías y todo eso! Que creen que pasara? Y por que a Edward le da tanto miedo todo esto? Donde encaja Bella? ¿Creen que de verdad que pondra la bolsa en la cabeza?! Jujujuju!!!_

_Les gusto lo de Jasper? Si, Hannah Montana… xD_

**Tengo un graaan dilema, chicas. He revisado, y tengo miles de alertas, y de favorito y todo eso…pero ****recibí cinco reviews…saben como me hace sentir? Pues mal. No se si les gusta, o no valgo tanto como para que me dejen un pequeñito review con su opinión…no lo se, pero me molesta y me duele. No diré que espero tal cantidad de reviews para subir el próximo capitulo, por que no soy taan cruel…pero espero de su colaboración, si son tan amables y gentiles y aprecian a esta niña de tan solo 13 años que se desvela un viernes a las dos y media de la madrugada para dejarles este capitulo.**

_En fin…subiré el próximo capitulo en cuanto pueda! Estuve enferma como por una semana, con Influenza Estacional, y falte mucho al colegio…así que me tengo que poner al día en toooooodo… *Carademartirioalmaximo* Así que intentare hacerme un ratito y subir en cualquiera de mis fics…en HAC ya tengo casi todo planeado… Aguántense!_

_Muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron un review! Las aprecio mucho!_

_Cuídense mucho!!!! Saludos a todas y espero que estén bien!!!!_

_Hasta pronto!_

**Samm ****:D**


	3. Sus labios

**Recomendación musical: First Date, de Blink 182.**

* * *

**Sus labios.**

**BPOV**

Alguien aporreaba la puerta del apartamento y tocaba el timbre repetidas veces, exasperándome, pero no pensaba dejar la cama.

- Bella…

No, no dejaría que me sacaran de mi hermoso sueño, donde él y yo estábamos juntos. Era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo ir.

- Bells…la puerta…

Me tape más con la colcha, pero él se alejaba cada vez mas de mi mente. La inconciencia me estaba abandonando.

- Bella, abre la puerta ya…

- ¡¡¡POR QUE NO VAS A ABRIRLA TU PERRO PULGOSO!!! – chille, golpeando a Jacob con mi almohada.

- ¡Me atacan! – grito, saltando de la cama.

- ¡Chucho cobarde! – le seguí persiguiendo hasta la entrada.

Abrió la puerta y se escondió detrás de nuestra amiga duende.

- ¡Ayúdame, Allie! – pidió, fingiendo voz de terror.

Comencé a reír como histérica, doblándome por la mitad. Alice me empujo hacia adentro y me llevo hasta el sofá de la sala, donde yo seguí partiéndome el culo de a risa.

- Vale, cálmate un poco, Bella – me pidió Jake, conteniendo sus risas - ¡Que ya!

Respire repetidas veces, tratando de olvidar el chiste para no seguir riendo. Cuando al fin lo conseguí – lo que nos tomo diez minutos más -, alce la vista hacia Alice.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunte – Es temprano.

- Son las una de la tarde, Bella – se levanto y apoyo una de las bolsas que traía en la pequeña mesa de centro – Tengo un plan.

Abrí los ojos y me puse en pie de inmediato. Los nervios comenzaron a hacer de las suyas en mi cuerpo, por lo cual tome la pequeña cadenita de oro blanco que colgaba de mi cuello para calmarme.

- ¿Qué plan? – pregunto Jake, estirándose en el sillón.

- Imprimí todas las secuencias de fotos que pude sacar de sus videos – informo Alice.

- ¿Qué plan? – volvió a inquirir el moreno.

- ¿Y que haremos con ellas?

- ¿Qué plan?

- Recorreremos las calles de Boston buscándolo – respondió Alice a mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Cállate ya, Jake! – le gritamos las dos.

Este se encogió de hombros y se limito a vernos.

- Alice, tú plan es algo…

- Va a funcionar – aseguro. Su móvil comenzó a sonar – Oh, espera.

Estuvo algunos segundos hablando por teléfono, hasta que lo cerró. Y se volvió hacia nosotros, sonriente.

- ¡Acabo de conseguirle una cita con la disquera a Jazz! – chillo, dando saltitos por toda la sala.

Jacob y yo nos miramos con el ceño fruncido.

- No sabia que Jasper cantara – dijo Jake.

- Tiene un trío con un amigo y el hermano de este – respondió con una sonrisa que cualquier comercial de pasta dental envidiaría -. Nunca me ha déjalo verlos…pero en fin, ¡tengo que llamarlo!

Volvió a sacar su móvil y se colgó de él. Hablo con Jasper de tantas cosas que apenas lo recuerdo, y al final de la conversación recordó decirle lo de la disquera.

- Listo – me miro - ¿Vamos?

Mi corazón brinco.

- Vamos.

Pasamos toda la tarde mirándole los labios a cuanto hombre se nos paso por en frente y haciéndolos cantar. Al final del día, resulto que ninguno era mi Guitarrista Enmascarado.

Nos sentamos en una banca del parque Common a descansar un poco. Estaba nublado y frío, casi lloviendo. A esas horas había poca gente en las calles, ya estaba oscureciendo y seguíamos sin una sola pista.

- No esta, Alice. Podría vivir quien sabe donde…

- ¡Pero no nos rendiremos, Bells! – se puso de pie, miro hacia el nublado cielo y lo apunto con su brazo hacia arriba – Lo vamos a encontrar, créeme.

- Vale, chica con complejo de Capitán America – dije, riéndome y tomando mi guitarra – Por hoy es suficiente. Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

Echamos a caminar por una calle, cuales tiendas aun seguían abiertas, pero prácticamente vacías. Quizá el chico no había querido salir de su casa hoy…no quería perder mis esperanzas. Ellas y sus videos eran lo único que me arrimaban a no rendirme.

Estaba pensando en que le cocinaría a Jacob al llegar cuando una de las tiendas llamo mi atención. En la vidriera se leía un enorme letrero:

"NOCHE DE MICROFONO ABIERTO. MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE, SOLO SI VALES LA PENA"

Su rostro – o parte de él – paso por mi mente como por arte de magia. Él valía la pena…él de seguro estaría aquí mañana…

- ¿Bella? – Alice pasó una mano frente a mis ojos, que seguían fijos en el letrero - ¡Bella!

Me gire y la mire, con ojos brillantes y esperanzados.

- Lo tengo, Allie – murmure, y comencé a brincar de alegría - ¡Lo tengo!

Ella me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas en vez de una, y maravillosamente, me dio igual; lo vería, estaba segura.

**EPOV**

Por suerte me habían dejado conservar la bolsa en la cabeza durante toda la cita. Quedamos en que nuestra demostración seria el domingo por la tarde, y allí verían si firmábamos con la disquera.

Yo quería, pero…

- Edward, sácate esa maldita bolsa de la cabeza – pidió Emmett mientras conducía hacia la casa de Jasper.

- Oh, si, claro – me la saque y la rompí por la mitad.

- Eres un crío – me volvió a reprender Jasper - ¡La gente de la disquera te observaba como si fueras un demente!

- Se creyeron el cuento del accidente con el hervidor, Jazz. No hay nada que discutir.

- Oh, por supuesto, ¿El domingo también te pondrás una bolsa?

Me removí, incomodo, y no respondí.

Dejamos a Jazz en su casa justo cuando su novia, el pequeño duende de Alice, llegaba con una de sus amigas.

- ¿Quién es ella? – le pregunte a mi amigo, observando la delicada espalda y el cabello marrón de la chica que llevaba una guitarra en la espalda. Me llamo la atención.

- Es Bella, la mejor amiga de Alice – respondió.

Me quede observándola unos momentos, y luego a Alice. Solo la había visto en fotos.

- En fin, nos vemos mañana, par de gays.

Emmett le saco la lengua y retomo el camino a casa.

- Mañana saldremos con Rose y los chicos – comento - ¿Nos acompañaras? Puedo conseguirte cita, si quieres.

Solté una risa.

- No, pero gracias de todos modos.

- ¿Tienes algún compromiso?

- Algo por el estilo.

**BPOV**

No sabía como pedirle aquel favor a Jacob. Digo, no era algo grande…pero no quería ir sola.

- Uf… - el susodicho entro en la cocina – Salsa de tomate con carne y condimentos, lasaña, surtido de fideos… ¿Qué le pasa hoy, Belly Chef?

Sonreí, mostrándome lo mas agradable posible.

- Es que te quiero mucho, Jake.

Él no dejo de examinarme hasta que nos sentamos los dos a la mesa…bueno, miento. Siguió observándome de todos modos.

- Renée llamo hoy en la mañana – anuncio con voz deprimente – Nos invito a una reunión con la familia de Phil…

- Otra vez – solté el tenedor estruendosamente – Es todo lo que sabe decirme. No iremos.

- Claro que no, tenemos que esperar a que llame Charlie. ¡Esas si que son reuniones!

Me reí. Si que nos divertíamos con mi papá y sus amigos.

El silencio volvió a embargarnos, y Jake no retiraba su vista de mí. Eso me estaba molestando.

- Vale, deja de mirarme como si quisieras saber si tengo un gusano en el cerebro, por que no lo tengo – volví a soltar el tenedor y clave mi vista en Jacob – Necesito cobrarte el favor que me debes.

- Ya sabia yo… - rezongó – Anda, suéltalo.

Suspire.

- Hoy en la noche hay micrófono abierto en un local de por aquí…y no quiero ir sola – declare, con las mejillas ardiendo.

Jake río con diversión.

- ¿Y Alice? – pregunto, metiéndose un enorme bocado de lasaña.

- Tiene que salir con algunos amigos. Jake, por favor…

Volvió a reír.

- Claro que te acompaño, Bella. Para eso estoy aquí los sábados. Pero dime; ¿desde cuando dejaste de lado tu timidez al público?

Oh oh…

- Yo…yo solo…quiero ir a ver, eso es todo.

Jacob alzo las cejas, pero no dijo nada, probablemente por que estaba demasiado ocupado engullendo su almuerzo.

* * *

_Wow! Me gusta este capi xD pero el que viene me gusta muchísimo más! Ya verán, ya verán…_

_Okey, ya vieron que Bella piensa ir a la Noche de Micrófono abierto…y Ed? Uuuhh…_

_Quiero saber que creen que pasara. Se encontraran? Bella por fin lo vera? Fíjense en los detalles. Siempre son importantes…_

_El próximo capi es muuuy largo, y lo subiré cuando vuelva de mi semana de vacaciones xD Les prometo que apenas llegue me pondré a traspasarlo, si? Les dejare un pequeño adelanto para que me den sus ideas…_

"No te preocupes, no fue nada. Ahora, se sincero: ¿Por qué llevas esa bolsa en la cabeza?"

_Eso seria! Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, sigan cooperando! Quiero saber que piensan! Si no me harán sentir muy mal… _

_Seria!_

_Cuídense, y hasta pronto!_

**Samm!**


	4. Que curioso

**Que curioso…**

**Bpov**

_"Respira, respira…no te alteres, Bella, solo lo veras y ya esta…"_

Llegamos al local a eso de las nueve. Estaba abarrotado de gente, algunas en mesas, otras de pie y otras en la barra. Veía de todo: teclados, violines, guitarras o simplemente nada. Me sentía como en un concurso de talentos…

- Esto se parece a Operación Triunfo – opino Jake, parado a mi lado – Lleno de músicos…

- Pobrecito, se siente fuera lugar – bromee, ganándome un leve pellizco en la mejilla.

Recorrí con la vista todo el local, en busca de algún indicio de mi Guitarrista Enmascarado, pero nada. Nadie tenia sus labios, ni esa piel tan mormonea y pálida. Comencé a perder esperanzas migaja por migaja.

- Buenas noches – un tipo que tenia pinta de roquero estaba sobre el escenario, inclinado hacia el micro - ¡Bienvenidos a la Noche de Micrófono Abierto! – la gente aplaudió y grito – Esperamos tener gente con talento, y que valga la pena esta noche…y si no es así, pues es mejor que salgan ya – algunas personas rieron – En fin, el escenario es suyo… ¡Que suba el primero!

Jacob y yo nos unimos a los aplausos, a la vez que una chica de cabello muy corto y piel morena se subía con su teclado.

- Ven, sentémonos – dijo mi acompañante, tirandome del brazo y acomodándonos en una de las mesas del fondo.

- ¿Cuándo vas a salir?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Cuando lluevan vacas – respondí.

- Oh, bueno… - se detuvo y peso - ¡Bella!

Me reí; a veces, Jake parecía un niño pequeño.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para mí, viendo subir y bajar gente del escenario, temblando hasta la medula cada vez que un hombre subía y cantaba, lanzando suspiros de desilusión cuando escuchaba la voz desconocida de todos. El tiempo pasaba, sin indicios de él.

- Bella, ¿quieres dejar quieto ese maldito pie de una vez y decirme que demonios te pasa? – dijo Jake, sujetando mi inquieta pierna por debajo de la mesa y clavándome su penetrante mirada.

Sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

- Yo… - me reí con nerviosismo – Es que hace calor aquí, y llevo mucho tiempo sentada. Solo eso.

Él alzo una ceja.

- Ajá, claro. Los asientos son acolchados, Bella. Acolchados, y este lugar le esta ganando a Forks esta noche, así que no me vengas con cuentos.

Apoye la cabeza sobre la mesa.

- Lo siento, Jake – una chica y su gemela subieron al escenario – Creo que iré al baño.

Me levante, sin la guitarra, y conduci mis torpes pies la puerta que decía "Damas". Estaba vacío, así que me tome mi tiempo. Moje mi rostro, mi cuello, enjuague mi boca y respire profundamente, retocándome el maquillaje que se me acababa de correr con el agua helada.

Las manos me temblaban, y yo no conseguía entenderlo. ¿A tanto podían llegar mis nervios por querer verlo? La respuesta llego por si sola cuando escuche que las gemelas dejaban el escenario. Salí casi tropezando del baño, a la vez que un chico de unos 14 años subía a la plataforma con un pandero. Se veía tierno, pero sus labios eran demasiado voluptuosos como para ser los de Mi Guitarrista.

Era tanta mi decepción, que decidí rendirme, o al menos por el día. Me escabullí del local sin ser vista por Jacob y sin mi guitarra.

Las calles estaban tan recontramente frías que inclusive había escarcha en los faroles y aceras. Camine con cuidado hacia el apartamento, escondida en mi enorme y calentita chaqueta y sin dejar de observar mis pies para no tropezar.

Me sentía… ¿decepcionada? Sí, como si me hubieran dejado plantada, pero yo sabia que no era así. Digo, él ni siquiera sabia que yo existía…que le ofrecería mi alma con tal de ver sus ojos ocultos…Suspire, echa polvo. _"Estoy haciéndome ilusiones, fantasías sin sentido alguno. ¡Por Dios, Bella! Al menos…"_

Mi cabeza choco contra algo acolchado, y mis ojos, que antes veían solo un par de pies, ahora enfocaban dos. Fruncí el ceño y levante la vista.

- Oh, lo siento, no te…no te… - el chico de chaqueta de cuero y ojos esmeraldas guardo silencio cuando le mire. Llevaba unos vaqueros y botas, unos dos suéteres debajo y una guitarra al hombro.

…"_Espera. ¿No hay algo raro en él…?_

* * *

_Muajajajaja!!! Si soy mala. Y si, se que es corto, y exactamente esa es la idea. No se preocupen, que tengo avanzado mucho, al menos dos capítulos mas, pero es que la tentación gano! Necesitaba tener este final de capitulo._

_¿Les gusto? Se que no dice mucho, pero quiero saber sus teorías! Que creen que ocurrirá? Quien es él? Bella no vera a nuestro Guitarrista Enmascarado? Piensen! Amo escucharlas!_

_Se me echo a perder el Mp4. Se que no tiene naaada que ver con esto, solo se los comento por que bueno…yo no puedo vivir sin mi Mp4. Yo no suelto mi MP4 en todo el día, ni en clases, ni siquiera cuando entro al baño! (Y no es broma, entro con él xD)_

**Tengo dos noticias que podrían interesarles:**

**1) Voy a subir un fic nuevo. Será corto, no más de 7 capítulos, pero es bastante interesante. Es mi vida como yo espero verla en unos…diez años mas, mas o menos xD Es de Bella y Edward, claro, y si les gusto esta, y mis otras dos historias, de seguro que les gustara esta. ¡Espérenla! Se llamara "Do you wanna stay with me?" Muy pronto!!**

**2) CHARAN! El próximo capi lo subo…MAÑANA! Si, por que se que s cruel hacerlas sufrir tanto, y por que la idea es que la espera sea corta xD Todo un plan bien elaborado, ya ven… jujujuju!**

_En fin, nos leemos mañana! Espero ansiosa todos sus reviews!!! Y mil, de verdad mil gracias por las que dejan reviews. No me gusta la gente que lee y no deja su opinión, siento que…es como si no apreciaran a la gente que se las escribe. ¡Espero leer más de los suyos!_

_Cuídense, hasta mañana!_

**Sammy!**


	5. El Chico De La Bolsa De Papel

_Hola! Estoy de regreso xD_

_Les traigo recomendación musical para el capi! Por favor, bájense la canción __**Never Say Never de The Fray**__, y escúchenla a lo largo del capi :D Yo lo escribí con esa canción, y queda genial!_

* * *

**El Chico De La Bolsa de Papel.**

_Mi cabeza choco contra algo acolchado, y mis ojos, que antes veían solo un par de pies, ahora enfocaban dos. Fruncí el ceño y levante la vista._

_- Oh, lo siento, no te…no te… - el chico de chaqueta de cuero y ojos esmeraldas guardo silencio cuando le mire. Llevaba unos vaqueros y botas, unos dos suéteres debajo y una guitarra al hombro._

…"_Espera. ¿No hay algo raro en él…?_

**BPOV**

- ¿Por qué tras una bolsa de papel en la cabeza? – le pregunte, con el labio inferior tiritando al tratar de aguantar la risa.

Pestañeo algunos segundos, pero no pude ver la expresión de su rostro.

- Yo…esto… - se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, dudoso – Es que tengo mucho frío.

Su comentario me produjo tal desconcierto que termine estallando en risas, las cuales resonaron por las vacías calles. Al de un rato, él comenzó a reír conmigo, primero discretamente, y al final a carcajadas. Afirme mis manos al poste que temía mas cerca y continúe hasta que creí que me ahogaría de tanto reír.

- Lo… - él rió – Lo siento, no pretendía chocar contigo…pero ya sabes, la bolsa y todo eso.

Sonreí.

- No te preocupes, no fue nada – dije sin cuidado – Ahora, se sincero: ¿Por qué llevas esa bolsa en la cabeza?

Él balbuceo algunas cosas sin sentido, murmurando algo sobre vergüenza, estupidez y niñerías, hasta que se trabo solo.

- No tienes que decirme si vas a trabarte a cada segundo – bromee con una sonrisa - ¿Sabes? Hace mucho frío como estar teniendo este tipo de charlas aquí. Fue un gusto chocar contigo, chico bolsa.

Esquive su cuerpezote y volví a mirar mis pies.

- Oh… ¡Hey! – Grito el chico siguiéndome – Hace frío…

Solté algo parecido a una risa sofocada.

- Lo que quiero decir es que no deberías irte sola, podrías pescar un resfriado… ¿Te llevo a tu casa? – ofreció en voz baja.

Me detuve, sorprendida.

- ¿Tú crees que yo aceptaría que alguien desconocido me llevara a casa de noche? – okey, a este tipo realmente le fallaban los cables…aunque esos ojos eran muy cautivantes...

- No deberías, por que es peligroso, pero técnicamente ya no somos desconocidos. Ven, prometo no hacerte daño, ¿si? Solo déjame llevarte sana y salva.

Sus ojos eran tan brillantes y sinceros…con ese verde esmeralda que parecía querer traspasarme y convencerme, algo que estaban logrando. Parecía ser una persona en la que podías confiar.

- De acuerdo – acepte, algo anonadada y probablemente fuera de mis cabales.

- Ven, por aquí – dijo, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.

Pensé que pasaría un brazo por mis hombros, pero solo se limito a avanzar con ligereza a mi lado.

"Todo un caballero"

Su coche estaba a tres tiendas del bar que yo acababa de abandonar. Era un Volvo Plateado muy ostentoso, algo que parecía irle bien a él. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me indico que entrara. Me di la vuelta y lo mire, frente a frente.

- Muchas gracias – musite, sonriéndole.

Y de repente, me vi en un gran dilema: Entrar al coche o quedarme allí parada entre el asiento y aquel misterioso de la bolsa. Quería apartar la mirada, dejar de ver esos penetrantes ojos verdes, entrar y dejar que me llevara a casa…pero…

En ese momento, se escucharon exclamaciones desde el local del que hace algunos minutos yo había salido, aplausos y vitoreos.

¿Podría ser…?

¿Y si era él? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarme, o ir a ver? El debate en mi interior continúo varios segundos, sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera. Al parecer, ambos sentíamos la misma atracción corporal.

¿Y si era feo? Solo se podían ver sus ojos…

"¡Que diablos importa!"

Doble el borde de la bolsa con prisa, incluso llegue a romperla un poco. Me arrime a sus hombros y con delicadeza pero con convicción, estrelle mis labios contra los suyos.

El chico de la bolsa parecía realmente sorprendido, hasta podía jurar que tenia los ojos grandes y saltantes, por la rigidez que percibía de su cuerpo. De su musculoso cuerpo.

De pronto, sus labios dejaron de parecer sin vida, y acariciaron también los míos. Sus manos viajaron de la puerta y el techo del coche a mi cintura, presionándome contra sus caderas. Sentí que mi cuerpo ardía, algo que no sucedía desde el instituto-internado al que había asistido hace poco más de un año. Había algo sumamente excitante en todo eso, en el lugar, en la situación, en él…

La presión de labios termino en una caricia apasionada de lenguas. Su sabor era exquisito, parecía realmente una droga, o quizás era yo la drogada, drogada por el olor que él desprendía. Quería acariciar su rostro, su cabello, pero maldita sea, ¡Esa bolsa seguía en medio!

Me separe no my convencida de sus labios, pero él siguió repartiendo pequeños besos por mi rostro, haciéndome suspirar. Sentí mi estomago repleto de mariposas y el corazón saliéndoseme por la boca.

- ¿Me sigues? – pregunto sobre mis labios con la voz ronca.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su penetrante y verdosa mirada, escrutándome.

- A donde sea – le respondí sin ni siquiera pensarlo un segundo.

La bolsa había vuelto a cubrir su boca, pero juro que lo sentí sonreír; se veía en sus ojos.

Salte al asintió del copiloto. Él cerró mi puerta y corrió al otro lado. Dejo la guitarra en e asiento trasero y encendió el coche, el cual prácticamente volaba por las vacías y oscuras calles. No soltó mi mano en todo el trayecto.

Bajamos en algún lugar de Boston…que no era mi casa. Sin soltarme, entramos en una hermosa y acogedora casa, enorme y lujosa. Encendió la luz de la sala y corrimos, riendo, hasta algún cuarto del tercer piso de aquel gigantesco lugar. Entramos como si fuéramos criminales encubiertos, y descubrí una hermosa alcoba de murallas oscura y una espaciosa cama blanca. El ventanal que tenía y que cubría toda la pared este dejaba ver una hermosa vista del bosque que crecía más allá.

El cuerpo de aquel extraño me presiono suavemente contra la puerta, y sus ojos, transparentes igual que un libro abierto, me dejaron atontada.

- No se parece a un cuarto de tortura, pero es lo que tengo – bromeo, hablando detrás de la bolsa de papel.

- Eres un sicópata aterrador – le seguí el juego.

Ladeo la cabeza.

- Puedo serlo, si quieres.

- ¿Y que cosas me harías?

Con un muy sexy gruñido, tomo mis caderas y presiono aun mas su cuerpo contra el mío.

- Espera a verlas – susurro en mi oído – Te voy a torturar de tantas maneras que tocaras el cielo mí veces con la punta de tus dedos y te traeré de vuelta solo para hacerlo mil veces más.

Un calor surgió en mi vientre bajo, subiendo por mi cuerpo hasta mis labios. Mis manos tomaron delicadamente el borde de la bolsa de papel, y la levante lentamente, para que esta vez él me besara.

Era un besador nato, debía concederle aquello. Nadie, jamás en la vida, me había besado de la forma en que él lo hacia. Tocaba mi rostro como si fuera lo único que sus manos quisieran tocar. Recorría mi boca como si la vida se le fuese en ello, como si nada mas existiera, como si aquella pasión fuera la primera, la única, pura y sincera. Mi cuerpo temblaba con cada caricia que él me ofrecía.

Lleve mis manos a aquella molesta bolsa, y comencé a retirarla con lentitud, ansiando poder tocar su rostro. Mis manos quemaban al lanzarla al suelo y quemaron aun más al poder acariciarlo.

Era suave, liso y delicado. Podía ver sus facciones ante mi sin siquiera abrir los ojos, solo tocando con mis dedos. Eran marcadas y definidas, las de un hombre joven y hermoso.

Mi abrigo, el jersey y mi suéter fueron desapareciendo de mi anatomía superior. Ahora solo llevaba conmigo una fina camiseta interior y el sujetador, azul oscuro, que se transparentaba bajo la remera blanca sin mangas. Suspire al sentir sus manos tibiar en mi espalda, removiendo la camiseta, subiendo hasta presionar entre mis omoplatos, logrando que nuestros pechos, separados ahora solo por mi sujetador y su camiseta, se tocaran.

El calor que sentía en mis mejillas era anormal, de seguro mis pómulos eran dos fresas bien maduras. Comenzaba a arderme todo, cada caricia suya quemaba, me enloquecía.

Saque su camiseta de en medio y acaricie su pecho desnudo y liso como la más delicada flor. Era suave y perfectamente blanco…comenzaba a pensar que todo en él era perfecto, y me gustada.

Los besos aumentaron con necesidad, sin dejar de ser apasionados. Mi cuello ya era completamente suyo y su pecho mío. La ropa desapareció rápidamente, el calor aumento y comencé a sentirme a su merced. Era el éxtasis, no lo se, era como ver y sentir todo en cámara lenta, muuuuy lenta. Él me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta la cama, sin dejar de besar mi cuello y morder mis hombros. Me tendió justo en medio y se puso sobre mí, apoyando el peso en sus brazos y piernas. Una de sus manos voló a la pared donde estaba apoyado el elegante cabecero de la cama y de un segundo a otro deje de ver el techo, o más bien lo vi tapizado de estrellas, las que cubrían el cielo esta noche.

- Oh, Dios mío – musite en un susurro, maravillada – Que hermoso.

El chico se interpuso entre mis ojos y las estrellas…

…y no vi nada más que a él. La belleza que había encontrado en el cielo no era nada comparada con la suya. NADA.

- Eres tan hermosa… - dijo, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla.

Cerré los ojos ante su tacto, y me permití creerme aquello. Quería sentirme bella, amada, deseada.

Bese sus labios con fiereza, y acaricie su desordenado cabello, enterrando mis dedos como los de él se enterraban en mis bragas. Mi espalda se arqueo al sentir sus manos, su boca, sus dedos, su lengua, paseando por todo mi cuerpo, sin olvidarse de nada. Las sabanas estaban siendo estrujadas bajo mis puños y mis jadeos eran extremadamente evidentes.

Dirigida por el deseo que estaba sintiendo, le obligue a subir a mi rostro y besarme con furia y pasión. Me encargue de la última prenda que tapaba su espectacular cuerpo y enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ambos gemimos al sentir aquel contacto tan íntimo.

- Hey… - llame con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Mmm? – fue todo lo que pudo decir, pies estaba demasiado ocupado con mis pechos en ese momento.

Se movió contra mí, rozando en mi "parte íntima"

- Te…oh…estas…estas… - el hilo de mis pensamientos se iba a cada segundo – demorando… - mis ojos se abrieron al sentirlo casi - ¡OH POR DIOS!

Le escuche reír, una risa melodiosa y sensual, una risa que me cautivo y encendió mas de lo que de por si estaba.

- Es divertido torturarte – murmuro en mi oído, haciéndome respirar con fuerza.

- A mi no me divierte – dije, haciendo un gran, gran esfuerzo por hablar - ¿Podrías hacerlo de una vez?

Abrí los ojos para encontrar con su verdosa y lujuriosa mirada. Me examinaba de arriba a abajo, relamiéndose los labios a cada segundo. Baje mis manos por su torso hasta su pelvis, pasando mis dedos y ganándome sonidos del chico que cada vez me hipnotizaban más.

Él realmente tenía un cuerpo glorioso, del cual no quería alejarme. La suavidad y musculatura, y aquello que yo me negaba a mirar por obvia vergüenza, m estaban enloqueciendo. Si quisiera casarse conmigo, de seguro hubiera aceptado sin siquiera pensarlo.

Su boca dejo mis labios y se apoyo en mi pecho, besando y lamiendo cuesta abajo, dejándome sumisa otra vez. Miro hacia arriba y me clavo su mirada, pidiendo permiso con sus ojos para el siguiente paso. Yo solo pude asentir con desesperación.

Él volvió a subir, y me beso, acariciando mis hombros. Nos miramos directamente los ojos, y entonces lo sentí.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación al instante. Él dirigía, un movimiento sincronizado, una danza de jadeos que aumentaba de velocidad a cada segundo, llena de amor y el sudor que de a poco fue cubriendo nuestros cuerpos. No sentíamos necesidad de ahogar nuestros gritos, simplemente dábamos todo de nosotros, besándonos cada pocos segundos, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos al ritmo que dirigíamos, girando y gimiendo.

Comencé a sentir esa extraña burbuja en el estomago, bajando y agrandándose. Abrí los ojos para examinar la expresión de mi acompañante, el cual aumento la velocidad de nuestra danza cuando comencé a moverme contra él. Mis gritos se hicieron aun mas fuertes, mi espalda se arqueo al igual de los dedos de mis pies. Era tanto el placer de saber que él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, que no pude continuar. Sentí que veía estrellas con los ojos cerrados y que mis dedos tocaban el cielo por completo. Mis uñas se enterraron en la espalda de aquel ya conocido y me deje caer. Sus gritos acompañaron a los míos, y sentí su liberación, algo que me produjo otra ola más de placer. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y enrosco sus brazos en mi cintura, dejando caer su peso sobre mí.

La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas. Escuche como aquel Adonis intentaba calmar su respiración, y acariciaba mi espalda y mi cabello. Fui relajándome de apoco con ese suave tacto, hasta que pude devolverle el abrazo y acariciar su rostro.

- Eres fantástico – dije, besando suavemente sus labios.

Él suspirote felicidad.

- No me comparo contigo – beso mi cuello – Ha sido sensacional.

Su voz era el sonido más hermoso que hubiera escuchado en mi vida, o eso me pareció en ese momento.

- No dejes de hablar – le rogué, cerrando los ojos – Quiero escuchar tu voz tanto como me sea posible esta noche.

Él rió, otro sonido igual de hermoso.

- No dejare de hacerlo – susurro en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer – Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, y no te imaginas cuan ardientes son.

* * *

**FIN :D**

_No, mentira xD Es el fin del capitulo solamente, aun me quedan capis por subir! Llevo escrito hasta el capitulo 6…yo creo que serán unos 10, mas o menos xD Aun no se como acabaran las cosas ni como se desenredara todo! Que difícil… :D_

_Les gusto? Se que debo pedirles una enorme disculpa por que no actualice el día que dije, pero justo ese día…no recuerdo que fue lo que tuve que hacer xD Y no pude, y luego se me vinieron las pruebas encima y me jodieron todos los planes ¬¬ Pero ya estoy de vuelta! E intentare subir lo más pronto posible :D_

_En fin…que creen que ocurrirá ahora? Ya que supongo que saben quien es…creen que Bella también lo haga? Y que hará? Juju! Espero sus teorías!_

_Quiero darles las gracias por dejarme reviews. Se que hay gente que no lo hace, y eso a veces me molesta xD Cuando ando de mal humor y todo eso, pero aprecio a la gente que lee y también a la que me deja sus lindos y tiernos reviews :D Las amo, chicas!_

_Me voy yendo! Será hasta la próxima!!_

**Simmy! **


	6. Collide

_Estoy de vuelta!_

**_Recomendación musical para el capi: Collide, de Howie Day._**

* * *

**Collide**

**BPOV**

El canto de un gallo logro sacarme de mi profundo sueño. La luz se filtraba por el enorme ventanal de la muralla y me daba de lleno en la desnuda espalda, acariciándome. Se sentía bien, y sobre todo por que el cuerpo de aquel NO extraño seguía bajo el mío, con sus brazos cubriéndome delicadamente.

Suspire, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios al abrir los ojos. El olor del chico llego a mis fosas nasales al mismo tiempo, lo cual me dejo algo atontada y rememorando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior…o en realidad de esta mañana. Toque suavemente su mandíbula cuadrada y definida, maravillándome nuevamente con el suave tacto de su piel.

Su belleza era tan esplendida y perfecta que me dejaba sin aliento. No podía formar frases coherentes ni siquiera en mis propios pensamientos, y eso hasta alguien para mi era tonto. Él era estupidamente hermoso, estupidamente por que era estupido poseer tanta belleza, ¿me entienden?

Mi móvil empezó a sonar en alguna parte de la desordenada e iluminada habitación. Me deslice con cuidado de entre los brazos de aquel maldito Adonis y revolví mi ropa, tratando de encontrar mis pantalones, cubriéndome con la fina sabana blanca.

- Di… ¿Diga? – conteste al fin, jadeando por la carrera.

- ¡¡Bella!! – chillo la voz aguda de Alice por el teléfono. Sonaba aliviada - ¡Gracias a Dios! Oh, mujer, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te han violado? ¿No te drogaron? ¡¿Te raptaron?!

- Hola, Alice. Si, estoy bien. No, no me drogue ni me han raptado, y tampoco me violaron – "Aunque posiblemente yo me viole a alguien…"

- Gracias al cielo… - suspiro - ¿A dónde te has metido? Te he buscado por todo el mundo, ¡te espere toda la noche!

- ¡Ya, ya! No me grites, no hay necesidad. Dormí fuera, eso es todo.

La línea se quede muda por unos segundos.

- Eso no es normal en ti. Vente ahora mismo a la casa – me ordeno.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, Bella. ¿Sabes como tenias al pobre Jake? Dice que fuiste al baño y no te vio salir más. Se quedo hasta que cerraron el bar esperándote, ni él ni yo hemos dormido en toda la noche, esperándote, llamándote, ¡casi avisamos a la policía!

Me sentí realmente mal. Ellos se habían preocupado por mí, Jake no había dormido por mí…y eso ya era mucho decir. Habían estado esperándome, y yo como una cualquiera revolcándome en la cama con un sexy desconocido…

…aunque yo nunca dije que estuviera arrepentida.

- Lo siento, tienes razón. Voy para allá de inmediato, ¿si?

Cerré el móvil y suspire, golpeándome con el en la cabeza.

Yo era una estupida. ¿Cómo rayos se me ocurrió…?

Oh Dios. Me daba igual. Nada se comparaba con haber despertado al lado de ese hermoso hombre. El lo valía todo, y yo no quería irme aun. No cuando podíamos volver a tener sexo desenfrenado y pasional.

Me gire para no verle mas, pues si seguía mirándolo no saldría nunca de allí.

Fui recuperando mis ropas por todo el enorme cuarto. Tenia los vaqueros, mi camiseta, el jersey, mis calcetines…mi brasier estaba colgado de una de las lámparas… ¿Y mis bragas?

Recorrí todo el cuarto buscándolas, pero no las encontré por ninguna parte. No podía irme a casa sin bragas…

No, no las encontré. Me di por vencida y me vestí con rapidez para salir antes de que él despertara. Peine mis cabellos ondulados con mis dedos para ponerlos en orden y busque algún papel para dejarle una nota. Agarre un boli de su chaqueta de cuero y garabatee algo, justo cuando mi móvil volvió a vibrar en mi bolsillo. ¿Qué más daba? Deje la hoja sobre la almohada de mi lado y lo mire por última vez.

Se veía tan tierno y dulce…acaricie su revoltoso cabello con suavidad y bese sus labios delicadamente, grabando su textura y sabor en mi cabeza. Al enderezarme, vi algo arrugado en una sus manos.

Mis bragas.

Reí bajito. ¿Cómo habían llegado a su poder?

- _Esto_ es mío – susurre, tomándolas.

Las guarde en uno de mis bolsillos, eche una última mirada a todo, y sali de la habitación.

**EPOV**

- No, no…ese… ¡el vestido, no la rubia, Em! ¡No, oye...!

Patalee en la cama, retomando la conciencia y abriendo los ojos, en los cuales la luz del sol que entraba por el ventanal me dio de golpe.

¿Sol? ¿En esta época? Que extraño…

Espera, espera… ¿Por qué estoy en la casa de mis papás?

Anoche fui al bar…no, me encontré con una chica…nos besamos y…

…

…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME ACOSTE CON UNA DESCONOCIDA!!!!!!!!

Salte de la cama respirando agitadamente, enredándome con las sabanas y cayendo al suelo de alfombra, boca abajo.

O por Dios. ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Cuándo? Y ¡¿Con quien?! Ella…cielos, ella era…era maravillosa…yo no…y esa belleza…

Me levante, pero ella no estaba en la cama. ¿Dónde estaba? Agarre los calzoncillos que estaban colgados de la manilla de la puerta, me los puse y salí al corredor.

Ella no estaba en el baño, tampoco en la cocina ni en el jardín. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y…y si ya se había ido? ¡No! No, no, no, no podía ser tan cruel conmigo. Ella sabia que algo había entre nosotros…o quizá yo me estuviera volviendo loco. Si, estaba loco.

Cuando termine de buscar por toda la casa, volví a subir al cuarto. La cama blanca estaba vacía y desordenada, inclusive la colcha de plumas estaba en el suelo. Mis ropas se encontraban esparcidas por todo el lugar, pero no había nada de ella. Ni su olor, ningún recuerdo mas que los que aun perduraban frescos en mi mente.

Volví a acostarme en la cama, observando el techo de cristal que daba vista al cielo tapizado de nubes. En ese momento, comencé a extrañarla de verdad. Su piel, su aroma a lavanda y fresias, el calor de su boca, la suavidad de sus cabellos…

De repente, mi mano rozo algo duro y liso, muy diferente a la almohada que debía estar allí.

Era una hoja de papel.

La tome entre mis manos, observando lo que tenia escrito:

_Buenos días, extraño._

_Pase la mejor noche de mi vida. Quizá pienses que le digo esto a todos (no es que me acueste con muchos…), pero realmente lo fue. Eres fantástico, chico, como te lo repetí toda la noche._

_Disculpa por haberme ido antes de que despertaras, pero surgió un compr_

¿Compr….? ¿¡Compr!? Di vuelta el papel varias veces, como si las palabras que faltaron fueran a aparecer de repente…pero la carta terminaba allí. Incompleta, inconclusa, dejándome colgado de un hilo.

Y en ninguna parte decía que hubiera querido quedarse conmigo.

**BPOV**

- ¡¡¡¡Isabella Marie Swan!!!!

El grito de Alice rompió el silencio en el departamento apenas puse un pie adentro, y me asuste.

- ¡Bella! – chillo Jake, apareciendo rápidamente en el salón - ¡Oh, Bella!

Me cubrió con sus brazos y me elevo, aplicándome su "abrazo del oso" que casi me ahoga. Beso mi frente y acaricio mis mejillas…y luego volvió a abrazarme.

- Jake…yo…aire… - alegue con voz entrecortada.

- Oh, perdóname – me dejo nuevamente en el suelo y aflojo su agarre, pero no me soltó.

- Yo debería degollarte – dijo Alice, quien solo se había limitado a observarnos, con sus bracitos apoyados en sus caderas.

- Pero, no lo harás, por que me quieres y te preocupaste por mí – termine diciendo por ella, más que nada para persuadirla de no golpearme.

Alice suspiro, y se acerco para abrazarme. Cuando creí que todo estaba solucionado, me dio un fuerte manotazo en el brazo.

- ¡Alice! – Grite, sobando mi bracito - ¡Eres una bruta!

- Te lo mereces por habernos dado un susto de - me reprendió, ahora si abrazándome tiernamente.

- Oh…que ternura – dijo Jake con voz de niña pequeña.

Las dos reímos.

- Ven, tienes que bañarte y cambiarte de ropa – me ordeno el duende, tirando de mi. Cuando estuvimos en el cuarto, cerro la puerta con pestillo y me miro con las cejas alzadas – Tuviste sexo, ¿con quien?

* * *

_Y…? Les gusto?? Me quieren matar ahora por hacer que Bella no se diera cuenta??? Díganme, si tuvieran sexo con alguien como Edward, ESTARIAN PENSANDO EN OTRA PERSONA??????????!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo no, al menos xD_

_En fin, que creen que pasara en el próximo capi???? Como le ira a Edward con todo esto?? Se encontraran??_

_Me tengo que largar! Acaba de llegar mi mama, y si me ve en el PC me mata xD Besitos a todas!! Las amo, y amo sus reviews! Son lo mejor del mundo :D muchas gracias!!!_

**Simmy!**


	7. Explicaciones

**Explicaciones.**

**EPOV**

- ¡El señor desaparecido llegó, Jasper! – gritó mi hermano apenas pise la entrada.

Un extraño olor a comida quemada me avisó que ambos estaban experimentando en mi cocina.

- Emmett, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no juegues en la cocina? – le regañé parándome en el marco de la puerta de esta.

Observé como intentaba echarle agua al hervidor, mientras Jasper intentaba apagar el horno. Eran unos ridículos.

- En realidad, querido hermano, si tu cocina se incendia será tú culpa – aún seguía forcejeando con el hervidor - ¿Qué clase de persona podría salir sin avisar, y no volver en toda la noche para hacernos el desayuno? ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres, Eddie?

- Dios, Emmett, cierra tu puta boca – le rogué, tratando de no estallar en carcajadas – Estas hablando estupideces.

- ¿Cuándo no? – intervino Jasper, jugando con los botones del horno.

Iba a detenerle, pero me lo pensé dos veces. ¿Qué tragedia podría suceder? Incluso seria divertido…

- Entonces, ¿nos dirás donde estuviste tooooda la noche, suelto? – preguntó Emmett, sacando finalmente una de las viejas teteras que guardábamos.

Rodé los ojos.

- ¿En la biblioteca, nerd? – preguntó Jazz, riéndose.

- Ah, claro, a las dos de la mañana, suena muy lógico…

- Ya se, te quedaste dormido en un parque, como la otra vez – se burló mi hermano, tirándome agua de la regadera.

- ¡Estaba ebrio! Y fue tú culpa, por si no lo recuerdas.

Ambos rieron.

- Oh, oh, ya se – Jasper comenzó a reírse más – Estuviste con una mujer y tuviste sexo desenfrenado.

Me puse blanco como la cal.

Ambos dejaron de reír y me miraron fijamente, en silencio.

- ¡Tuviste sexo!

Me apuntaron al unísono, mirándome con ojos de pez.

- ¡No! ¡Dios, no tuve sexo!

- ¡Mientes! – Emmett me apuntó con la tetera llena de agua – Lo estas negando fervientemente, ¡tú nunca haces eso!

- ¡Pero ahora lo hago por que es una estupidez!

- Mentira, tú tuviste sexo, estoy seguro.

- ¡Y con una mujer!

Fulminé a Jasper con la mirada.

- Ni modo de que fuera con un hombre…

Me apuntó con su dedo.

- ¡Lo estas afirmando!

- ¡No!

- Vamos, Ed, solo admítelo – mi hermano me sonrió "amablemente" – No nos burlaremos.

Alcé una ceja, dudoso. ¿De verdad no se burlarían?

Suspiré, derrotado.

- Okey, si, tuve sexo con una mujer – admití, sonrojándome como un niño pequeño.

Dios, esto era estupido.

De un segundo a otro, ambos estaban tirados en el suelo partiéndose de la risa descaradamente frente a mí.

- ¡Tú… - risas – no puedo creerlo!

Repitieron la misma frase un millón de veces, hasta que me cansé de sus burlas y decidí ir a mi habitación.

A los pocos segundos los tenía siguiéndome los talones, aún riéndose.

- No te vayas, bro – Emmett me pasó un brazo por los hombros – Ya no nos reiremos más.

- Si, como no.

- Es en serio – Jasper me pasó su brazo por los hombros también – Ahora cuéntanos, hombre grande. ¿Quién fue la afortunada?

Me estremecí levemente al recordarla.

- ¿Fue Tanya? – aventuro Emmett con rostro espantado.

Negué.

- Ni en un millón de años, viejo.

- ¿Alguna chica de un bar, entonces? – preguntó Jazz, curioso.

- Ni siquiera eso – suspiré, algo cabizbajo – La conocí en la calle.

Ambos frenaron en seco.

- ¿En la calle? – Mi hermano me tomó por los hombros, mirándome fijamente - ¿Te acostaste con una completa desconocida?

Me sonrojé.

- Creo que si…

- ¡Estas loco! ¿Si quiera sabes su nombre?

Me sonrojé aun más.

- No…

Emmett me dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

- Eres un estupido – levanté la cabeza y volvió a darme otro golpe - ¡Aunque sea el numero!

- Tampoco…

Volvió a golpearme y me queje con una palabrota.

- ¿Y con esa boca comes? – bromeó Jasper, disfrutando de la escena.

- Son unos imbéciles, ¡no tienen por que atacarme! Par de maricas…

Esta vez, ambos me golpearon en la nuca.

- ¡Cuidadito con esa boca! – me reprendió mi hermano – En fin, ¿nos harás el desayuno?

Me puse furioso. Ellos me golpean, ¡y yo tengo que prepararles la comida!

Respire varias veces y me lo pensé varias veces. Podría ir y hacerles el desayuno, o resignarme a perder mi cocina por quinta vez.

- Huevos y café, no pidan más

- ¡Huevos! – chillaron ambos, corriendo hacía la cocina.

Suspiré, agotado. Definitivamente, necesitaba dormir…

…o dejar de vivir con mi hermano.

**BPOV**

Le conté a Alice cada detalle de la noche anterior, sacando hasta los recuerdos e imágenes más obscenas. Ella solo chilló, rió y saltó frente a mí

- ¡Esto es tan sexy! – Exclamó, brincando a mi alrededor – Una aventura de una noche, ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?

Suspiré.

- Muchas cosas, Allie.

Ella me miró detenidamente.

- ¿Por qué estas triste? - preguntó, como pregunta una niña pequeña a su mamá.

Torcí la boca, haciendo un puchero.

- Lo extraño – admití, sintiendo que realmente me hacía falta - ¿No es raro? Solo tuvimos sexo. No debería extrañarlo tanto…

Alice me miró por un rato, meditando mis palabras.

- Quizás te volviste loca, eso es lo único que se me ocurre – dijo, sonriendo – Siempre has estado media chiflada, Bella.

Me reí.

- Supongo que eso basta por ahora – me levanté y camine hacia el baño – De todos modos, quizás nunca más lo vuelva a ver.

Alice me siguió hasta el baño, mientras yo encendía la ducha y me desvestía.

- ¿Oye, y como te fue ayer? – preguntó, sentándose en la taza de baño.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me metía en la tina.

- Ya te conté lo que pasó con ese chico, Al – respondí, colocándome debajo del chorro de agua.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a la noche de micrófono abierto. Fuiste con Jake, ¿no?

Cuando los recuerdos volvieron a mi memoria, dejé de sentir el agua.

No, no podía ser. No no y no. ¡No podía estarme pasando!

- ¿Bell…?

- ¡Soy una estupida! – Grité, sujetándome la cabeza - ¡Lo olvide! ¡Lo olvide por completo!

- ¿O sea que no fuiste?

- ¡Si fui, pero…ah! – Corté la ducha, que no me dejaba pensar con claridad con todo ese vapor dando vueltas a mi alrededor – Hubo un momento en el que estaba tan nerviosa que fui al baño, y en ese momento me aburrí de hacerme expectativas y salí del local.

- ¿Hay fue cuando te encontraste al chico de la bolsa de papel, cierto? – preguntó.

- Sí, justo cuando iba caminando – forcé a mi mente a recordar todo lo que había pasado, cada detalle – Cuando me iba a subir a su coche, escuche aplausos y vitoreos desde el local, pero…ese chico no me dejaba pensar bien, ¡y no volví! ¡Dios, no volví por él! ¡Que estupida soy!

- ¡Eres una calentona! – se burló mi amiga, riéndose.

- ¡No te rías! – Sentía que la cabeza me explotaría – Perdí la oportunidad de encontrarlo, Al. Soy una tonta…caliente.

Ella simplemente rió.

- Oye, Bells, deja de ser tan fatalista, ¿quieres? – su voz era muy alegre, como si tratara de darme confianza – Se positiva, de seguro algún día se encontraran, si están destinados a conocerse. Además, en el caso de que nunca más vuelvas a encontrarlo, al menos tienes al chico bobo de la bolsa de papel.

Una extraña risa salio de mi boca.

- ¿Cómo el premio de consuelo?

- Claro, algo parecido. Y si no, aún puedes irte a Forks y hacerte monja.

* * *

Tanto tiempo!

No saben cuanto extrañaba escribir en esta historia…siento mucho mi tardanza, pero bueno, he estado ocupada con muchas cosas.

Se que este capitulo no les dice mucho, pero era necesario para unir y recalcar algunas cosas. El próximo capitulo, se viene lo grande! No se si están captando la idea que tengo en la cabeza… pero ya pronto se solucionara todo, saben por que? Por que ya estamos cerca del final!

Prometo que esta vez no demorare tanto, haré todo lo humanamente posible para subir lo más pronto que pueda :D

**Por ultimo, necesito pedirles un favor. Estoy concursando en el Bitch EdwardxBella Contest con un Oneshot llamado "Seven Days In Hell". Me gustaría que por favor, lo leyeran y si realmente les gusta votaran por mí. Las votaciones en donde entra mi Oneshot empiezan mañana 20 de Mayo y terminan el 24 del mismo mes. Les dejo el Link del concurso y del Oneshot:**

http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s / 5968732 /1/Seven_Days_In_Hell

http:// www. fanfiction. net/ u / 2291848 /Bitch_EdwardxBella_Contest

Quiten los espacios, claro xD Me harían un favor muy lindo si leyeran y votaran, o si solo leyeran y dejaran un review.

Las quiero mucho!

**Samm!**


	8. Esperando

**Esperando.**

**EPOV**

Saqué la cadena de mi bolsillo por décima vez. La sujete entre mis dedos y la hice girar por quinta vez. Luego la besé, por octava vez. Y luego, la observe por milésima vez. Era la cadena de oro más hermosa del mundo, y no pensaba separarme de ella ni aunque Emmett me golpeara contra la tapa del retrete.

En realidad yo no era demasiado apegado a las cosas materiales, ni siquiera lo era con mi guitarra o mi teclado. La diferencia era que _esa_ cadena tenia una preciosa y delicada "B" colgando, y era de _ella._ A veces incluso creía poder sentir el aroma de su piel con solo acercármela, pero obviamente eran estupidos delirios míos causados por mi tonta obsesión. Es que simplemente me era imposible sacarla de mi cabeza, a pesar de los innumerables días que ya habían pasado (no es cierto, solo eran 4, pero en mi mente parecían triplicarse a cada segundo).

- ¿Ed…? ¿Puedo pasar? – escuché a Jasper llamar y tocar a la puerta de mi cuarto.

Me apresuré en esconder la cadena dentro de mi pantalón.

- Eh… ¡Claro, pasa! – le grité, sintiendo mi cara arder. Yo no era bueno para esconder cosas.

Jasper entró y cerró la puerta, sonriendo.

- Te vez bien – dijo, acercándose a mi silla giratoria y sentándose en ella – Aunque sigues postrado en esa cama, al menos estas vestido y limpio.

- No es como si hubiera entrado en depresión, Jazz. De seguro Emmett te dijo alguna estupidez.

Él me observó fijamente sin responder a mi comentario, lo que me asustó bastante pues burlarse de Emmett – y de mi, claro – era algo que él no podía evitar.

- ¿Estas…?

- Dámela – exigió, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Me quedé mudo, intentando no delatarme tartamudeando.

- ¿Qué cosa? – fingí desinterés.

Él se levanto de un salto y metió la mano en mi bolsillo, sacando la cadena.

- Esto, obviamente – dijo sonriendo, mientras volvía a su asiento.

- ¡Oye, devuélvemela!

- Edward, no vas a morir, cálmate.

- ¡Yo no, pero tu sí si no me la devuelves ahora mismo! – exigí, levantándome de mi cómoda cama y dispuesto a arrebatarle _mi_ cadena.

Él la guardó en sus jeans y me miró, riéndose.

- Por favor, Edward, solo quiero verla – entornó los ojos, sonriendo – No voy a robártela ni nada parecido.

Me detuve, indeciso. No quería, no _podía _perder esa cadena por nada del mundo. Era mi única conexión con ella, lo único que me hacia creer que no era un simple sueño, si no una extraña y hermosa realidad.

- Te lo advierto, Emmett intentó robármela y es por eso que lleva maquillaje en su ojo izquierdo. ¿Entiendes?

Jazz rió a carcajadas.

- Y según él lo habían intentado asaltar. Ya me imaginaba que seria algo así – volvió a reír, pero cuando vio mi expresión seria calló – No te preocupes, jamás haría algo así, eres mi amigo.

Suspiré, recostándome nuevamente en la cama. Podía confiar en Jasper.

Sacó la cadena nuevamente y la sostuvo entre sus dedos, acariciando la "B" delicadamente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Es muy hermosa – admitió, sin dejar de sonreír – Alice tiene una parecida, pero con su inicial, claro. Seguramente es la inicial del nombre de tu chica.

- Eso es algo obvio, ¿no lo crees? – Suspiré nuevamente, colocando las manos detrás de mi cabeza – Estuvimos toda una tarde con Emmett reuniendo nombres con B.

Él rió.

- ¿Hablas en serio? Debe haber sido difícil… ¿te sonó alguno?

- En realidad, no. Pero puede ser cualquiera, supongo.

- Bueno, lo más probable es que llevé algún nombre común como Britanny o Brooke, aunque no podemos estar cien por ciento seguros.

- ¡Ese es el problema! – Tiré de mis cabellos, desesperándome otra vez – No puedo descartar nada. ¿Cómo puedo encontrarla, Jazz? No puedo aguantar un día más sin verla, me esta matando.

- Yo creo que exageras un poco. Digo, ¿Qué sabes de ella? Que es buena en la cama, y eso es todo. Quizás solo descubriste lo bueno que es tener sexo.

- No me estas tomando en serio, ¡nadie lo hace! – me levanté de la cama, recuperé la cadena de sus manos y salí dando zancadas de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta lo más fuerte que pude.

Yo no quería hacerlo con otra mujer, ni siquiera la buscaba por eso. Sentía que era algo más fuerte que yo, de lo que podía pensar. No era amor, pero tampoco era deseo. No era algo que pudiera describir con palabras, ni siquiera con mis propios pensamientos.

Simplemente la necesitaba conmigo, pero parecía algo totalmente inalcanzable.

**BPOV**

- ¿Bella? ¡BELLA!

La cuchara resbaló de mis manos cuando salté del susto, cayendo al piso entre Alice y yo. Me agaché para recogerla, disculpándome y volviendo a revolver la olla con tallarines que estaba preparando para el almuerzo.

- Llevo hablándote más de 5 minutos y no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho – mi amiga me observó detenidamente, cruzándose de brazos – Estabas pensando en él, ¿cierto?

Un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro, pero mi corazón seguía latiendo desbocadamente como hace unos segundos atrás, en los cuales mi cabeza pareció volver a esa noche que aún podía ver nítidamente frente a mis ojos.

- Si…

- Bells, enserio, esto no puede seguir así. Digo, ¡mírate!

La fulminé con la mirada.

- Gracias – dije irónicamente.

- Ya, sabes a que me refiero.

- Okey, la pillo, la pillo.

Ambas guardamos silencio, mientras yo seguía revolviendo la olla de tallarines. No quería pensar en las palabras de mi amiga, por que muy en el fondo sabia que tenia razón.

- No se que esperas que ocurra – siguió insistiendo – No va a venir a buscarte, tampoco va a llamarte ni va a aparecer frente a ti en la calle como en las películas. No sabes ni siquiera como se llama, no tienes su dirección y…

- ¡Eso!

- ¿Eso?

- ¡Demonios, Al! ¡Eres una maldita genio! – la abracé con fuerza mientras sentía que en mi pecho saltaba algo que debía de ser mi corazón - ¡Te besaría aquí mismo!

- ¡Okeeeeeey! Pero no lo harás – ella se apartó de mi, cubriendo su boca – Por que tienes que decirme que diablos te ocurre.

- ¡Su casa! ¡All! ¡Él me llevó a su casa esa noche! ¡Que estupida soy! ¿Cómo diantres no lo pensé antes? ¡Vamos!

Tomé su mano, apagué la olla y salimos pitando de la casa. Si yo estaba en lo cierto…

…pronto nos veríamos otra vez, y mi corazón no parecía ignorar aquello.

* * *

Si, yo sé que es muuuuy breve para los siglos que he tardado en actualizar, pero chicas, tiene que serlo! No podía tirarles toda la bomba de una sola (: Pero ya verán, el próximo capitulo… si no me equivoco es el penúltimo :D Ya estamos por llegar al final! Y estoy segura que les va a gustar.

Esta vez JURO que me demoraré la nada misma, el capitulo ya esta en mi cabeza y no voy a dejarlo ir! Así que cuenten conmigo por aquí en un par de días :D

Las adoro, y ojala no me hayan dejado!

**Sammy!**


	9. ¿Será la química?

**¿Será la química?**

**Edward**

- ¿Vas a quedarte así por el resto de tu vida, hermano? – preguntó Emmett, mientras yo yacía en el sofá de la sala sin nada que hacer.

- No… - fue mi simple respuesta. No tenía ganas de conversar.

- Pues no estas haciendo progresos – continuó mi hermano, sentándose en una pequeña butaca frente a mí – Desde que te colocaste esa maldita cadena no pareces respirar. Quizás lo mejor sería que te la sacaras y olvidaras todo el tema de la chica esa.

Bufé, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera. ¿Cómo sacarse a una persona así de la cabeza…?

- Sí, sí. Lo intentaré, supongo – no era una mentira, pero tampoco era verdad.

- Más te vale, por que en un par de días tenemos la reunión con _Decaydance_ y necesitamos grabar 4 demos para entonces. No puedes echarte para atrás.

- No lo haré, no te preocupes.

Guardamos silencio. Emmett paseaba los ojos de un lugar a otro, incómodo y visiblemente…aburrido.

Hasta que llegó Jasper.

- ¿Qué tal, hermanos? – saludó, cerrando la puerta y lanzando su bolso al sillón más cercano.

- ¡Oh, acabo de recordar que Rose me pidió que la pasara a recoger! – Emmett se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la salida – Lo siento chicos, ¡nos vemos más tarde!

Pasó junto a Jasper como una ráfaga de viento y desapareció tras azotar la puerta.

- ¿Qué…rayos fue eso? – preguntó el rubio, observando fijamente el lugar de salida de mi hermano.

- Supongo que esperaba que llegaras tú para poder irse sin sentirse culpable por dejarme solo – razoné – No soy la mejor compañía del mundo en estos momentos.

Jasper suspiró, sentándose en el sofá que anteriormente ocupaba Emmett.

- ¿Aún sigue allí? – preguntó, serio.

Solté aire.

- Creo que sí.

- Okey, ya veo que decirte que lo superes es algo inútil – dijo, acariciando su mentón con su dedo anular y pulgar – Quizás tienes que seguir buscándola, si es que de verdad estás tan desesperado.

Suspiré. Como si ya no lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Y cómo? Dime, Jasper. ¿Cómo?

Él se quedó unos instantes en silencio, meditándolo. ¿Acaso aún quedaba algo que yo ya no hubiera intentado?

Volví a suspirar, resignándome. Ella era como un sueño, solo eso. Y con el tiempo, mi mente la iría perdiendo al igual que los recuerdos de aquella noche…

- ¡LO TENGO! – gritó el rubio de repente, levantándose del sillón con el rostro iluminado.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunté, sin sentir aquella sensación de expectación. Era casi imposible encontrarla en un mundo tan grande y disperso.

- Claro que si, ¡soy un puto genio!

- Okey…

- Sube un video a Youtube, amigo – sugirió, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y mirándome con ojos brillantes - ¡Quizás esa chica sea una de tus fans!

Me quedé en silencio. ¿De verdad eso era posible…?

- Vale, suponiendo que digo que si… ¿Qué se supone que deba subir? ¿Un video pidiéndole que se anuncie? ¿Decir que tuve una alocada noche con una chica y que estoy buscándola?

- Eso es estúpido, Edward. Dime ¿no crees que muchas se harán pasar por ella? Eres un galán, cualquiera querría hacerte pensar que te acostaste con ella.

- Pero yo sabría si es mi chica o no, Jazz.

- Puede ser, pero nos arriesgamos demasiado, en especial por que tú odiarías ser reconocido, ¿o me equivoco?

Sentí que me sonrojaba levemente.

- Okey… ¿Qué propones, entonces?

- Sube un video tocando una canción. Pero…no cualquier canción, si no una que ella pueda de alguna forma reconocer y saber que eres tú el chico con el que estuvo. ¿Entiendes?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Eso no era algo un tanto…difícil?

- Yo creo que no va a funcionar…

- Oh, por favor. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser encontrar una canción que describa todo esto que les ha pasado? Si no la encuentras entontes compones una… - guardó silencio unos segundos, observándome – Dime, Edward. ¿De verdad no puedes olvidar a esa chica? ¿De verdad es tan grande tu interés por ella?

Quise meditarlo unos segundos, pero la respuesta estaba programada en mi cerebro.

- Es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes.

Jasper sonrió.

- Entonces estoy seguro de que ella entenderá tu mensaje.

**Bella**

La casa lucía tal y como la recordaba de grande, pero a la luz del día se veía mil veces más esplendorosa. Los muros de cristal, el enorme balcón, el porche y la limpia entrada con la enorme puerta me traían demasiados recuerdos de aquella noche.

- ¿Esta es? – preguntó Alice, mirando la casa con ojos de pez.

- Eh…sí, es esta, estoy segura.

- Wow. Si llegamos a encontrarlo, entonces serás una chica con muuuuucha suerte, Bells. Ese chico debe estar bañado en oro.

Me reí.

- Seguramente, pero por el momento lo único que importa es que esté aquí.

Caminé con pasos inseguros hacia la entrada, tocando el timbre suavemente. Mis manos temblaban de anticipación, rogando por encontrarlo. Debía encontrarlo, ¡esta era su casa! ¿Por qué no habría de estar en el lugar al que me trajo? No tenía no parecía un motel…

La puerta se abrió en ese instante.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo ayudarlas, señoritas?

Me quedé en blanco. El hombre frente a mí no se parecía en nada al chico que yo recordaba. Su cabello era corto, casi nulo, seguramente de un color rubio platinado. Tenía unos ojos azulados totalmente perturbadores, y una mandíbula redonda y alargada.

_No era él._

- Oh, buenas tardes – saludó mi amiga, observando que yo estaba completamente ida del mundo. Se acercó más al chico y le sonrió de esa forma adorable que solo Alice Brandon sabía hacer – Sí, de echo. Nos gustaría saber si en esta casa vive algún muchacho más o menos de tu edad, aparte de ti.

Él se quedó mirándola unos segundos, embobado.

- Eh…pues no. La verdad, yo soy solo el jardinero – explicó, sonriendo – Está casa esta desabitada por el momento.

Alice y yo nos miramos.

- ¿Por el momento? – inquirí.

- Sí… aquí vive una pareja de adultos que solo usan esta casa de vez en cuando, ya que viven fuera del país.

Volví a quedar en blanco. ¿Cómo era posible todo eso? Estaba segura de que él me había traído a este lugar.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que nadie más vive aquí? – preguntó mi amiga.

- Sí, señorita. Esta casa lleva mucho tiempo desabitada, y como le dije, las personas dueñas son gente mayor. Ningún joven vive aquí.

Sentí mi corazón desinflarse como si lo hubieran pinchado con una aguja.

Escuché como Alice le agradecía al muchacho por su ayuda y que luego tomaba mi brazo para que camináramos de vuelta al coche.

¿De verdad esto estaba pasándome?

- Alice, enserio, no es necesario todo esto…

Ella se limitó a dejar su cartera en el sofá.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Llevas días sin salir de tu departamento, y además estas todo el día sola hasta que Jake llega por al noche. Es bueno que pases la tarde en mi casa para dejar esa fea rutina de ermitaña, y lo sabes.

Suspiré. Claro que lo sabía, ella siempre tenía la razón y esta vez, con el dolor de mi alma, debía aceptar que me parecía una estupenda idea pasar la tarde allí.

- Gracias, Allie.

Ella me sonrió.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, amiga. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti.

- Claro que lo sé, por eso mismo me aprovecharé de tu hospitalidad y usaré tu cocina hasta hacer la mejor tarta de manzana de la historia.

Alice rió, y señaló hacia su cocina como lo hacen las modelos en los programas de televisión.

- Es toda tuya, nena.

Entorné los ojos y me adentré en el enorme cuarto repletó de cosas que, estaba segura, solo Jasper sabía utilizar en esta casa.

Comencé a recorrer la cocina en busca de todos los ingredientes que necesitaba, regocijándome con la cantidad de cosas que guardaba la pequeña duende en su frigorífico y en la alacena. Cuando ya hube recolectado todo, me dediqué a verter la cantidad exacta de cada cosa en la juguera, jugando con los sabores y comiéndome una de las 4 manzanas en el camino. Con la mezcla ya lista, enmantequille el molde y vertí el menjunje, para luego decorarlo con trozos de manzana cortados en láminas.

La cocina era uno de mis mayores placeres, y podía decir con orgullo que se me daba mejor de lo que yo misma pensaba.

Estaba en eso de meter todo al horno cuando Alice apareció como una ráfaga en la cocina.

- ¡BELLA! – Chilló, tomándome por los hombros y haciendo vacilar el molde que sostenía con mis manos - ¡No me vas a creer esto!

- ¡¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Tú guitarrista acaba de subir un video nuevo!

Una pequeña pero fuerte carga de adrenalina subió por mis venas hasta mi corazón, provocando que se saltara un pequeño latido.

- ¿Bromeas? – Pregunté, intentando calmarme y dejando la tarta a medio hacer sobre el mesón – No sube hace mucho.

- Pues no, no bromeo – respondió, brincando sobre sus propios pies presa de la emoción – acabo de meterme a su canal y allí estaba. Ahora, ¿puedes gritar de felicidad y venir conmigo, por favor?

Sonrió, tomándola del brazo y corriendo hacia su cuarto, donde atajé la silla giratoria y me acerqué a la pantalla donde, en definitivo, estaba el nuevo video que mi guitarrista había subido.

- No puedo creérmelo – dije, suspirando de emoción.

- ¡Pues créetelo y dale click al maldito botón! – presionó mi amiga, aún dando saltitos a mi lado.

Con la mano temblándome, le dí play al video.

Un suave rasgueó se extendió por la habitación, retumbando en mis oídos. La melodía era lenta y exquisita, pero sin llegar a lo cursi. Comenzó a cantar, y lo primero que pude oír fueron claramente las palabras "Maybe is the Chemistry", que hicieron vibrar mi corazón por alguna extraña razón. Su voz ronca me tenía completamente hipnotizada, con el estomago repleto de mariposas y atenta a cada una de las frases que soltaban sus labios. Parecían tan… tan extrañamente familiares y especiales… tan apasionadas…tan…tan…

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Mmm? – fue mi respuesta, completamente perdida en aquella mandíbula cuadrada.

- ¿Esa de allí no es tu cadena?

Por un segundo, pensé en no responder. Pero luego, el dedo de Alice se posó sobre la pantalla y apunto a una pequeña cosa dorada que colgaba del cuello de aquel chico.

La observé unos segundos hasta que, ya despierta, reconocí el colgante con la "B" que colgaba de aquella cadena.

Era _mi _B.

- ¿Bella? ¿Es esa? – Presionó Alice, mirándome con expectación - ¿La cadena de amistad que te regalé?

Yo no sabía que responder. Ni siquiera sabía por que estaba en esa pantalla, colgando del cuello de mi guitarrista. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que se me había perdido hasta ese momento, en el recordé que no la llevaba puesta y que tampoco me la había sacado al ducharme, como solía hacer.

¿Era esa? ¿Mi cadena? ¿Pero como…?

Esperen. ¿Esos no eran…? ¿Y esa mandíbula…?

- ¿Al? ¿Amor? – Giré mi rostro al mismo tiempo que mi amiga, encontrándonos con su novio, Jasper, en la puerta de la habitación - ¡Oh, Bella! No sabía que estabas aquí… - frunció el ceño, observando la pantalla del computador en la cual seguía reproduciéndose el video – Oigan, ¿por qué están viendo los videos de Edward?

* * *

¡CHAN! O.O

¿Es o no lo que esperaban? Por que les aviso que ya estamos llegando al final! ¿Creen que Bella se de cuenta? ¿Cómo creen que será el súper encuentro?

:D

¡Que felicidad! No saben cuanto me costó terminar este desgraciado capitulo, ¡estoy tan contenta de haberlo terminado al fin! Y me gustó mucho (: No se que opinen ustedes, pero me lucí con lo de la tarta de manzana xD Si quieren la receta, díganmelo!

Okey, volviendo al tema… ¿Quieren saber cual es la canción? Tienen que querer, ¡por que me costó tanto encontrar la canción perfecta! Se llama Chemistry, y es de One Night Only, un grupo con un cantante que esta para comérselo con tarta de manzana xD Les dejo el video de la canción en acústico, que es como me la imaginé en este capi:

www. youtube . com / watch?v=5WtYSuUshQo

Y la versión original:

www. youtube . com / watch?v=pnYPtbeHMbk

Y, por favor se los ruego, lean la letra en español, por que estoy segura de que también pensaran que es la canción perrrrrfecta!:

www. songstraducidas . com / letratraducida-chemistry _ 22555 . htm

Ya saben, quítenle los espacios a los links y listo (: Y si los puse mal, solo avisen y yo se los mando por pm, o simplemente buscan la canción :)

En fin… espero recibir más reviews que la vez pasada ): Me levantan el ánimo y me hace saber que todo va bien…o mal xD Así que espero sus críticas, y nos leemos en el próximo capi!

Besos!

**Sammy!**


	10. ¿O será el destino?

_- ¿Al? ¿Amor? – Giré mi rostro al mismo tiempo que mi amiga, encontrándonos con su novio, Jasper, en la puerta de la habitación - ¡Oh, Bella! No sabía que estabas aquí… - frunció el ceño, observando la pantalla del computador en la cual seguía reproduciéndose el video – Oigan, ¿por qué están viendo los videos de Edward?_

**¿O será el destino?**

**Bella**

Todos guardamos silencio. ¿Los videos de Edward? ¡¿Jasper sabía quien era _mi _guitarrista?

— ¿Edward? ¡¿Qué Edward? —le urgí, apunto de saltar sobre él.

El novio de mi amiga nos miró a ambas sin abrir la boca, como si temiera decir algo malo. Observó nuevamente la pantalla, y luego a mi…y a la pantalla otra vez, para fijarse en mi de nuevo. ¿Qué tanto miraba…?

Abrió los ojos y sonrió, como si estuviera arrepentido.

—Nadie, lo siento, me equivoqué de persona —respondió finalmente, sonriendo con amabilidad y mostrándose avergonzado.

La pequeña esperanza que había albergado mi corazón se hizo cenizas en tan solo unos segundos; estaba más que claro que jamás íbamos a encontrarnos, y yo tendría que aprender a superarlo.

Me volví hacía la pantalla y puse el video de nuevo, mientras los dos tórtolos conversaban de cosas que no parecían importarme demasiado. Observé nuevamente su mandíbula tan perfectamente cuadrada, y mi estomago se revolvió de solo imaginarla frente a mi, decorada con esos labios tan rosados y delgados. La cadena seguía colgando de su cuello, brillante y delicada. Era muy parecida a la mía, pero no tenía sentido alguno que _realmente_ fuera esa. ¡Debían de existir miles de cadenas iguales! Quizás su nombre empezaba con B, o quién sabe, podría ser de cualquier cosa…

¿Su nombre?

— ¡Alice! —chillé, levantándome de la silla. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa duende con su novio? ¡Ni siquiera los había escuchado salir!— ¡ALICE!

Corrí por el departamento hasta que la encontré en el living, dando saltitos de emoción junto a su novio.

— ¡Mary Alice Brandon! ¡Escúchame!

Ambos se giraron a mirarme, pero Jasper no tardó ni un segundo en tirarse encima de mí.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó, estrujándome y haciendo crujir mis pequeños y débiles huesos— ¡Bella, Bella con B!

Quise reírme de las estupideces que estaba diciendo, pero sus brazos eran demasiado fuertes y solo me salió un jadeo. Jasper se dio cuenta y me dejo en el suelo, sonriendo como estúpido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, dando unos pasos hacía atrás para darme mi espacio.

Lo miré por unos segundos, con cara de "Estas loco".

—Okeeey —respiré hondo y volví a concentrarme en lo que pasaba— ¿Al? Tengo una idea.

Mi amiga se acercó, sonriente.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el guitarrista? —adivinó.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Me senté en uno de los sillones, rebotando— Es obvio que esa cadena no es mía, no tiene ningún sentido. Así que, debe ser suya, de todos modos no creo que sea modelo único. Eso quiere decir que su nombre debe empezar con B.

Escuché a Jasper reír y susurrar algo, pero por el momento su actitud me hacía pensar que estaba algo loco y que era mejor no tomarlo en cuenta y seguir con mi vida.

—Podría ser —razonó mi amiga, soltando una pequeña risita— ¿Quieres que busquemos?

—No, quiero que veamos una película —ironicé, empezando a desesperarme— ¡Claro que si! ¡Vamos a la biblioteca ahora mismo!

Ella sonrió aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—Déjame ir a por mi bolso, no tardo nada —iba hacía su habitación cuando se detuvo al lado de Jasper —Ya sabes que hacer, te llamó en la noche.

Suspiré, desquiciada.

—Okey, pueden hablar de sus fantasías pervertidas más tarde, ¿vale? Realmente necesito ir a la biblioteca.

Ambos rieron, cómplices de algún chiste que yo me estaba perdiendo.

Y en ese momento, realmente no me importó.

**Edward**

Era realmente el sueño más hermoso del universo. Por eso mismo sabía que era un sueño; _nada_ podía ser tan perfecto en la vida real. Ninguna mujer podía ser tan bella como lo era ella en mi sueño, aunque su rostro parecía distorsionarse más a cada segundo.

Eso me recordó lo dolorosa que era la realidad, una realidad sin saber quien ni en donde estaba ella. Y eso mismo, me despertó.

La habitación estaba levemente a oscuras, ya que las persianas estaban medio cerradas y los rayos del atardecer apenas conseguían filtrarse entre ellas. El reloj digital en mi mesita anunciaba las seis cuarenta y cinco de la tarde.

Me estiré perezosamente, sintiendo un poco de sudor frío en la nuca y el pecho; al parecer, el sueño me había dejado algo acelerado y, porque no, aturdido. Apoyé los brazos y conseguí sentarme, justo en el momento en el que el móvil bajo mi almohada comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Edward! —exclamó mi hermano, obligándome a alejar el teléfono de mi oído— ¿Qué cuentas?

—Eh… nada, supongo… ¿Tú si? —pregunté, sospechando que mi hermano no había llamado '_solo por que si'_.

—Por supuesto que sí, hermano. Yo siempre tengo algo que contar —alardeó, haciendo girar mis ojos.

—Okey, entonces solo ve al grano.

—Eres un amargado —alegó— Pero bueno, solo llamo para informarte que acabo de concretar la reunión con _Decaydance_ para el próximo viernes.

— ¡Es perfecto! —Exclamé, saltando de la cama y empezando a caminar por la habitación— ¿A que hora?

—A las diez de la mañana. Tenemos que llevar los 4 demos, Edward. Solo nos queda una semana.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Llamaste a Jazz?

—Aún no. ¿Esta contigo?

—Sí, voy a avisarle. Empezamos a grabar mañana.

—Okey, te dejo entonces. Tengo cosas que hacer… —dijo, en un tono misteriosamente falso.

—Sí, claro. ¿A que hora llegas?

Bufó.

—Como a las nueve, debo pasar a buscar a Rose a la casa de Alice. Estas mujeres…

—Si, como digas. Nos vemos.

Cerré el móvil y lo lancé a la cama, sacando una toalla del closet para poder darme una ducha. El sudor en la nuca estaba comenzando a molestarme.

Salí del cuarto y una increíble calma me golpeó. Supuse que era por la ausencia de Emmett. Caminé despacio hacía el cuarto que Jasper usaba cuando se quedaba aquí y toqué la puerta, pero la nadie respondió. Al cabo de unos segundos, pensando que quizás dormía, entré.

Pero no había nadie. La cama estaba desecha, la ventana abierta y las cortinas corridas hacia los lados, como si Jasper se hubiera ido temprano cuando el aire aun era cálido. La ropa sucia estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, y recordé que hace mucho tiempo que no entraba a su cuarto. Obviamente, esa era la razón de tanta suciedad.

Suspirando y echándome la toalla al hombro, entré para poder recoger los papeles de dulces y la ropa del suelo —porque, claro, él nunca iba a hacerlo—. Eché la ropa de cama hacía atrás para ventilar un poco, recogí los envases de bebida y papeles de debajo de la cama y de la mesita y empecé a recolectar la ropa del suelo, que parecía surgir de la nada. Me agaché para tomar un par de calcetines sucios y al levantarme me dí en la cabeza con un cajón que mi amigo había dejado abierto.

— ¡Maldita sea, Jasper! —gruñí, botando todo lo que tenia en las manos al suelo y sujetándome la cabeza.

Cerré el cajón con un golpe, haciendo vacilar los portarretratos y todo lo que Jasper tenía sobre su cajonera. Sujete una de las fotos antes de que cayera al suelo, en cual aparecían Alice, Jasper y una chica de cabello castaño.

En ese momento, justo antes de dejar la foto nuevamente sobre la cajonera, me dí cuenta de que aquel rostro me era demasiado familiar.

Y supe que era ella.

— ¿Edward?

Sobresaltado me giré hacía la puerta, donde yacía parado un Jasper con los cabellos despeinados y las mejillas coloradas.

Cuando se disponía a hablar, sus ojos se encontraron con la fotografía que tan fuertemente sujetaban mis manos.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras soltaba un suspiro —La viste.

El mundo giró tan bruscamente que sentí que iba a caer al piso. El sudor en mi nuca reapareció, y también ahora en mis manos, donde la foto temblaba.

Era _ella._

* * *

Sí, es ella. ¡TODOS SABEMOS QUE ES ELLA!

:B Les gustó, cierto? Por favor, díganme que me perdonan y que les gusto y que seguirán leyéndome! Porque mi vida depende de eso c:

Volví a demorarme mucho :/ Y la única excusa que se me ocurre es que el colegio me estresa, y que en mis ratos de ocio realmente no sentía la ganas de escribir ¡PERO HOY SI! Y quedó mucho mejor de lo esperado :D

Chicas, chicas, debo informarles que el próximo capitulo… **¡ES EL ÚLTIMO!** (sin contar el Epílogo, claro esta). Así que prepárense para los ataques cardiacos y el llanto de felicidad y todas esas cosas :D No prometeré nada (de hecho, creo que nunca más lo haré ._.), pero sí el capítulo ya esta listo en mi cabeza y comenzaré a traspasarlo apenas pueda c:

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS**, de verdad, por todos sus hermosos y maravillosos reviews, porque nunca había estado tan contenta :D Fueron artos y muy lindos, y adoro saber sus opiniones e ideas :D

Chicas chilenas que me lean (y las que no lo sean, también), tengo un Tumblr y bueno, amaría que pudiéramos hablar por allí, por que últimamente es lo único que uso :B

En fin, espero lindos y hermosos reviews, sean bienvenidas para comentar lo que sea!

**Sammy!**


	11. INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE CHICAS!

**Chicas:**

No sé en realidad como decir lo que quiero decir. Obviamente, un lo siento jamás será suficiente, pero podría empezar por allí. Creo que, después de mucho tiempo, se merecen una explicación de por qué no volví a subir ningún cap en más de 2 años.

Sin rodeos: me aburrí de escribir fans fics. Llegó un momento entre todo esto que perdí completamente el interés por Crepúsculo y por continuar todo esto que dejé aquí. Quería empezar a escribir cosas originales con mis propios personajes y mis propias reglas, así que olvide por completo todo esto. No es que lo haya planeado: abandoné todo de la nada, por eso no publiqué ningún tipo de explicación.

Y bueno, ahora vengo de rodillas a mendigar sus disculpas xD Hace poco me llegó un review que me dejó pensando mucho en esto, y no, no vengo a decirles que dejaré la historia (o las historias, en realidad). Vengo a decir que estoy decidida a terminar esto por ustedes y claramente por mi, para ver logro terminar con algún proyecto en lo mi vida (:

**EL RECUENTO ES:**

**En Sing, subiré el capítulo final y el epílogo. He releído la historia y estoy pensando seriamente en editarla, porque ya soy más grande y obviamente me he encontrado un montón de errores que me gustaría arreglar, pero lo haré luego de subir lo que falta (:**

**En Hot and Cold, la verdad es que me gustaría mucho sacarla y volver a subirla editada por completo. Me fui por las ramas en algunas cosas y, bueno, la verdad es que la pareja Emmett/Rose se me es muy difícil de escribir, así que me gustaría concentrarme sólo en Bells y Edward (: Por lo que mi plan es simplemente borrarla y comenzar de cero, obviamente conservando la mayoría de las cosas.**

**Everytime es como mi dolor de cabeza personal y permanente. Releyendo me di cuenta de que me alargué MUCHO más de lo que pretendía, así que probablemente correrá la misma suerte que Hot and Cold, pero todo a su tiempo.**

**Por último, Hey There Bella Swan me parece que es la que causa menor interés, así que está en suspensión momentánea. Cualquier cosa que decida con respecto a ésta, les avisaré (:**

Espero de todo corazón recibir apoyo y comprensión con respecto a mis decisiones. Y bueno, quizás me merezco unos cuantos tomatazos xD De todas formas adoraría conocer su opinión, estoy abierta a sugerencias (:

Así que…nos vemos luego (: Besos!

**Sammy (:**


End file.
